User blog:Marcusgan11/Madison Clark- Strong Female character or annoyance?
Dont hate on me, but just got done with the episodes I have recorded on Season 2 of Fear The Walking Dead. I was wondering- does anyone else dislike Madison Clark? The more of the show I watch, the more I dislike her for numerous reasons. 1) When it comes to her children, she alternates between overprotective mother lion who treats them like they were toddlers to hardly paying any attention to them and what they are doing. At times, she reminds me of Lori Grimes and her "Where's Carl?" moments. And that last scene with Nick walking into the herd-- the one time he needed her to mother him and she lets him walk away. Add into the mix that in season one she was willing to accept torture in her dead neighbours basement in order to get Nick back--- Nick was a drug addict who was totally fine with going cold turkey from drugs and SHOWED NO SIGNS OF WITHDRAWL and Madison was too busy complaining about her boyfriends ex-wife and then she acted all surprised when he was doing drugs. 2) When the plague first hits LA. She wanted to bug out, in the middle of the night, with riots going on, the power going out and the freeway clogged with traffic and didnt want to listen to Travis. Then there was the torturing of a soldier in her dead neighbours basement in order to get her son back. Yes, Daniels suspicions were right, but there was nothing in Madisons past to lead her to suspect the people who were feeding her family and providing them with protection. The fact she brushed of her fiance and went with torture shows she either dosnt give a crap about the others who in her group, or thinks she is better than them. 3) Her dealings with Chris. Yes, Chris is losing it a little bit, but now is the time to be the person who is there for him and to support him. He had just lost his mother-- and it was his father who shot her. Out of mercy, yes, but Chris didnt see it that way. Then there was that injured passanger of Flight 462 he had to kill out of mercy and then, in a fit of anger, he killed Reed. Emotionally, he is screwed up. He needs someone he can trust. But what does Madison do? She runs and tells Travis- the man who, in Chris' eyes, murdered his mother. Come on Madison. You were a high school guidence councillor for most of your adult life. Surley this wasnt the first emotionally screwed up kid you had to deal with, you should know how to play the game. Unless she don't want to deal with him and thats why she ran to Travis, in order to get him to deal with Chris-- after Travis dealing with her junkie son for the entirety of their relationship, the one time it comes to repay it, she drops the ball. Oh, and that knife she and Alicia had in their room? THEY left it in the room. Chris didnt bring it with him. So that means they had it in there for protection. Chris was the only person/thing that was threatening them or acting in a threatening manner. You cant tell me that realisation (and he did realise it) helped his mental health in anyway. I think they are trying to hard to get a Carol like character in FTWD. OK, end of rant. What do you think? Category:Blog posts